1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a method of forming a semiconductor device and relevant devices thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Research aimed at increasing a wafer sawing process has been underway. However, there is still a need in the art for a wafer sawing method capable of preventing chip cracks.